Pain and Darkness
by Severen
Summary: "Hello, Carter Blake, I wanna play a game." ONESHOT Carter Blake is forced to play one of John Kramer's AKA Jigsaw's games. Will he survive? Read and Review! *Warning* CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE, TORTURE,AND BLOOD.


A/N I went to Halloween Horror Nights recently and going through the Saw maze resparked my interest in the series. And then later on I was writing a scene in Hidden By Destruction( my Heavy Rain story those of you who read it I promise I'll finish it) with Carter Blake and thought to myself, "I have to do this." So here is a quick one shot of our favorite douche bag Lieutenant meeting our favorite horror movie Icon. By the way I've only seen the first and second one so Jigsaw's character is based on what I saw in the first two movies here we go. "Oh yes, there will be blood."

**Pain and Darkness**

He awoke slowly, his head throbbing with pain. His vision blurry, he couldn't really tell in the darkness of the room. His neck aching from being in a bad position for some time, he was on cold tile floor stomach down. His gloves and his long coat were missing. He tried getting up, it hurt but he did manage to get up ever so slowly.

"Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. He tried to remember what he had been doing last. He got flashes of being in a bar. Women with a ,"great asses," he remembered saying. Then after that he was here. He would worry about this later, he thought, for now focus on getting out.

He tasted blood and felt it, somewhat crusty on his skin and beard. The lights turned on so suddenly that he jumped, took a step back, and landed on his back. He looked at the ceiling, and started surveying the room. It was all white but, it looked like it had been deserted for lights flickered, the room wasn't particularly big. He looked around for a door, but the light only lit the center of the room everything else was in the dark.

The wind knocked out of him, he started to writhe in pain on the floor when he noticed he had something locked around his ankle. He gingerly got up to see what it was. It was a big metal bracelet and tied around a hole in that was a thick metal wire.

"What the fu...," and thats when he heard the static behind him. He turned around saw a television placed on a chair, static was all he saw on it for a moment before a white face with red cheeks appeared on the screen. He stood up awkwardly, the wire made it hard for him to move, looking around the room quickly before focusing his attention on the screen again. He reached for his gun only to find an empty holster. He grunted with irritation

It was a puppet, that much he knew for sure. Its face was white with big cheeks. The cheeks themselves had red swirls on them. The puppets eyes were red as well with black pupils. He could see a red bowtie on it. Its hair was long for it and hanging over the sides and in front of its forehead. Almost looking like bangs on a regular person, its lips were also red. It's nose was really big, too.

It was looking at something else before it's head turned to the camera.

"Hello Carter Blake," it said, he looked at it astoundedly, "you don't know me, but I know you, I want to play a game." It was then Blake got angry. A game? A fucking game?

"You are an officer of the law, you have gained much respect from your fellow officers and your Captain. However, its not enough for you is it? You've wanted more and more from everyone. You want recognition. So you've beat suspects to the point where they confessed to crimes they didn't even commit. You aren't grateful for the life you have, so you've made other's lives worse, a child died because you just wanted to convict his father of the crime and be famous."

"Hey listen asshole I'm..." he started angrily, but it ignored him this wasn't a live feed and he couldn't argue with it.

"...if you lose," is what he heard since he interuppted it. He felt it smart to shut up he sighed exasperated and let the tape continue. It didn't make him happy but he had no choice.

"Locked on to your ankle is an unbreakable bracelet and tied around that is a wire on an automatic winch more than powerful enough to pull your weight," the camera then looked at the wire and followed it for a few seconds before stopping at a wide hole in the tile floor, a flare was thrown into the hole to show how deep it was, the flare didn't disappear completely you could see it barely burning the light made it clear you couldn't climb your way out or land safely, " you will have 60 seconds to cut off all five fingers from your right hand, if you don't succeed you will be pulled into the hole and left to die in pain and in the dark. If you succeed you will no longer have your career but you will be will it be? Your life? Or recoginiton? Your call." Then the television turned off.

Blake looked around the room rapidly in a panic, "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuucck!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he spun around rapidly and felt something pop off his left wrist and heard ticking. He never realised because of his watch that he had something tied on, he had just activated his, "game."

_60.  
59.  
58._

"No! No! No Goddammit! Is this the only way you know how to do things you sick fuck? Come in here you son of a bitch, lets go you and me come on! I beat you I can leave! You beat me I'll play your game! Come on!" He yelled with everything he had, he was wasting precious time.

_44.  
43.  
42.  
41._

He huffed while the seconds passed him by he didn't even notice in his anger and fear," Well are you gonna answer me? You fucking pussy! Come on. Come on in! Bring it!"

_33.  
32.  
31._

He looked at the clock, it was on a table near a while he saw it was a the halfway point and then he began to panic, "Shit!" He cursed out loud. He looked around the room and found a table next to the tv. There were all sorts of tools on the table, bolt cutters, rusty box cutters, a saw, a meat cleaver, and all sorts of other things.

_27.  
26._

He finally settled on the meat cleaver, he felt it was the most clear cut way to do it, clear cut, he laughed nervously to himself.

He put his pinky on the table first, placing his tie in his mouth. He took a breath, raised up the knife and brought it down hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" The pain was immense and immediate, it happened so fast and at the same time so slow, he could feel the blade going through everything. His skin, his bone, his veins, everything. Blood gushed out of the wound quickly.

"You motherfucker!" He yelled as loud as he could, his voice cracking on the last half of the word. His pinky just kind of disappeared, it seemed to have jumped off somewhere, at this point it didn't matter. One down, four to go.

He placed his ring finger where the pinky had been, he brought up the meat cleaver and struck it down again. The pain was just as bad as before if not worse.

"AAAAAAHHHH SHIT!" He looked down and realized he hadn't fully cut it off yet it was still hanging by a little piece of skin.

He groaned loudly, and just ripped it off. Big mistake. It was even more painful than the amputation. It burned badly, too. This made him fall over in pain. He cursed out whoever was doing this to him.

"I'm gonna kill you! I swear I'm going to kill you!" He continued. Despite all this he felt hopeful he felt he was going to make it.

"Once I'm out of here I..." He looked at the clock he had forgotten about it, how much time did he have left? He assured himself he had time.

_3.  
2.  
1.  
_

Time's up. The winch started to pull. Blake grabbed onto the table with everything he had. Blood was getting everywhere, on his shirt, the table, the ground was being smeared with crimson. The table was being pulled with him. He was hopping while holding on to the table, then he stumbled and fell letting go of it. He desperately clawed at the floor, trying to get a hold.

"Hey! I know you're listening, just gimme more time! I can get the rest of them off! Please! Don't do this, I'll be grateful! Please I will, I'll be grateful for life. Don't do this to me please!"

He continued to claw at the floor and grab at invisible things to stop himself from falling in to no avail. The blood from his amputations smeared everywhere, leaving a crimson trail.

His feet hit the edge of the large hole and he tried to stop himself there again to no avail. His torso went in and now it was just his arms keeping his head and shoulders above, he kept being pulled in no matter how hard he fought. Finally he held on only with his hands, his left hand doing all the work his right hand now mostly useless. He held on as long as he could. He looked down and saw only darkness, he felt completely hopeless. Like Shaun did.

"I'm not sorry! Mars was the killer and he's dead! I did that! I'm a fucking hero! Thats what they'll remember me as!" He yelled these words as loud as he could hoping that his captor heard them.

He held onto the edge of the circular hole with his left hand he knew wouldn't hold on long but he felt he had to. He felt the pressure of the winch pulling on his leg unrelentingly. If he could have held on forever his leg would have popped off.

Then the inevitable happened; the pressure on his leg from the winch became too much and he let go, plummeting several feet into the dark. He feel for what seemed like hours but at the same time like seconds, as if he had entered Limbo.

He landed feet first, breaking both of his legs and falling over to the side resting against the wall.

"Aaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!" He gasped and moaned and yelled and sobbed. He felt his legs with his good hand and realized that the bones were sticking out of his legs.

He gasped loud and caught his breath, "!" He yelled turning his screams into half sobs. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and heard what sounded like **two **sets of foot steps. Then a heavy rolling noise.

"All right," yelled Blake gravelly," who are you? I want to know dammit, I fucking deserve it!"

"You deserve nothing but this," said a voice, a female voice.

All of a sudden he had a flash to the night before, she had come up to him and talked and flirted with him. She had short hair...

_He spotted her from across the bar and motioned her over_

"_Hello there," she said as she approached, "you are Lieutenant Carter Blake?" She asked in a sensual voice._

_ "Yeah thats me," he had replied with a disgusting smile, " you looking for an autograph or something?" He was in an especially good mood since Jayden was gone that day._

_ " Actually," she said with a smile, "I was hoping to get your story."_

_ "Oh," he replied with mild irritation in his voice and scotch on his breath, " but of course, I'll give you an exclusive interview."_

_ "Excellent," she said sucessfully hiding her disgust," actually..." He looked at her a bit puzzled._

_ "Maybe we could do this somewhere more private?"_

_ He smiled that disgusting smile again, "Oh you read my mind Ms. uhh... sorry I never got your name."_

_ "Madison," she said with a smile, " Madison Paige."_

_ "Well, Madison Paige," he said with a face that every parent warns their children about, " your place or mine?"_

_ She smiled her best sexy smile and said, "My place."_

_ They made their way across the parking lot to the edge where her car was," Ok, Mr. Blake you wanna drive?"_

_ "Sure, but first," he said with that look again, " how about a preview of that exclusive?" He creeped toward her arms reaching out a bit like a she dropped her keys, he never saw her kick them under the car._

_ "Oh shit," she swore, "sorry could you help me find my keys?" Then she dropped to the floor to "look" for them._

_ He got down to his knees to help, " I kinda like the sight of you on your kne..." He never saw the man with the pig mask behind him._

"You," he said with recognition," you!"

"Yeah me," she replied with disgust while helping Kramer with the large cover.

"No, wait you don't want to do this! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO..." He fell into a big large coughing fit. His voice was gone.

"Actually," she replied as she helped roll it into a good spot," I do."

Kramer looked and motioned her behind him. She looked down at him , broken and mutilated, and they released the cover on the hole, it slowly fell into place like a tree being cut down, enveloping Carter Blake in pain and darkness as promised. "Noo- *SLAM*

"Game over."

**A/N **Thanks for reading that ended up being longer than I originally thought, I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it'll help me know if I'm any good at this. P.s. If you really want to enjoy this one again, play this song .com/watch?v=vhSHXGM7kgE during the last few paragraphs. It'll make it ten times more awesome! See y'all next time!


End file.
